A Tuna story
by Rmargera
Summary: Lemon content, please enjoy!


Yuna was sitting on the Besaid's white sand shore, the sun was slowly setting; it was beautiful. The waves were gently crashing against the sand, slowly taking some of it back to its water. Yuna breathed in the salty mist; she loved how it tingled on her skin and how it made her feel calm.

She sighed heavily. She was glad to be back home and she was glad Tidus was back home too. Him being back home, safe and sound in her arms was the best thing she could ever ask for; it was the only thing she asked for.

She smiled to herself, the thought of him gently holding her drove her wild. She loved thinking about her face against his chest and him stroking her hair. She felt flustered, she liked Tidus, no she loved him, and she wanted to be with him forever. When thinking of it though, they haven't done much more than cuddling and kissing, maybe she should take it a step further.

Speak of the Devil, Tidus was walking over. Yuna's heart raced, at the speed of light. She brushed the hair out of her face and sat up, pushing her chest out a little.

Tidus looked at Yuna, she started to blush. Why did he make her feel so great? He sat next to her , forearms resting on his knees, shaggy blonde hair brushed against his forehead, and blue eyes that were so deep it made the ocean seem dull. Tidus made Yuna's heart melt!

Yuna looked his way, he has a serious look plastered on his face, what was wrong? "Tidus, is something wrong?" Yuna stumbled the words out. He looked at her, smiling, that had to be a good sign. "Nothing Baby, I just wanted to come see you." Yuna blushed, Tidus looked at her and chuckled. Her face heated up instantly.

"You know you're cute when you blush, right?" He said with a little smirk across his face. "You know you make me blush, right?" She cunningly said. He laughed, then put his arm around her waist, her heart started to race rapidly. Placing his hand on her thigh, she lightly sighed, not because she was annoyed, but because a simple brush against her skin made her stomach swarm with butterflies.

The brunette turned toward him, and leaned in and kissed him, he kissed her back. She broke apart after a spilt second, he went back in; this time lasting a few more seconds. Breaking apart for milliseconds to catch their breath, then crashing their lips back together.

Tidus' fingers ran through the brunette's hair, it was so soft and silky. It was glossy, which was so inviting to him. His tongue began to slide into her mouth, gently stroking her tongue. Her reaction was pleasing; she began to straighten up her posture and picking up speed. Her soft lips against his warm lips were so nice, he loved her and everything about her.

A light moan escaped her mouth, Tidus' drive went higher. He leaned in and she laid back. He adjusted himself on her, her skin was warm. He began to fondle with the bow on the back of her dress, slowly untying it, letting her flesh free. Pulling the dress over her head and tossing it to the side, he tugged at the hem of his own shirt, pulling it over his head.

Yuna worked at his pants, playing with his belt buckle; slowly unbuckling it as she finally unfastens it, making his pants very loose to the point where they barely hang at his hips. With a slight tug, they were nonexistent.

He leaned back on her, kissing her neck, softly. This drove her wild; something about neck kisses really raised the endorphins. She moaned lightly, causing him to move downward to her chest, where he kissed there too. Working his way to her boobs, lightly licking her nipples; causing the brunette to moan a little louder. He licked faster, then began lightly sucking them. Sounds began to show up from it.

He teased them with his fingers for a little, he realized it was time to work down a little more. The beach setting with the sunset made this really romantic too, shoving more feelings into this. He worked his way to her lower stomach, licked up to her belly button then went down to her vagina. Placing her thighs on his shoulders, he carefully bit the inside of her thigh; causing her to yelp. He began licking her clit; up, down, up, down. She played with his hair.

He buried his tongue into her, she tasted so sweet. She moaned loudly, causing him to dig his tongue deeper into her . He licked the lips of her vagina; he was all about pleasing her, he didn't care for himself right now. Her pleasure pleased him. Perhaps he didn't wanna go all the way, which was weird for a guy, but he wanted to take his time.

Tidus picked up speed, causing Yuna's thighs to shake, but it wasn't enough to finish her. He picked himself up and rolled to her side, placing his hand on her stomach; sliding it down to her V. His fingers fondled her, working his way into her; she was tight.

He started with one, feeling his way inside her. She didn't make more than a light huff, hopefully that meant it wasn't bad. After a few minutes, he put a second one inside her, her body shifted. His speed was rapid, and rolled his fingers to her clit.

"Oh my God, Tidus! Right there!" She screamed, he went as fast and hard as he could as she literally screamed. The brunette dug her nails into him as she climaxed. "Right there! Oh my God!" she moaned. Tidus was pleased that even he almost go close to finishing by just hearing her.

After she finished, she was calm. She had sex flush, which was a positive sign. Tidus leaned over and kissed her. "You're good baby, you make such wonderful sounds." Yuna smiled and placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Baby?" He said softly, but she was already out. "I love you."


End file.
